Hate The Way
by crazedreader96akajetliormrslh
Summary: "I hate the way I'm falling for you." He hated the way they were brought together, but was also glad it happened that way. Jagan one-shot.


Hate The Way

* * *

Logan Mitchell found himself walking down the hallway, bag slung over his shoulder, textbooks in his arms as he looked around. He started to look at the textbooks in his arms before realizing that he needed to stop by his locker to grab the others. He quickened his pace and made his way to his locker, opening it and quickly pulling out all of the needed books and folders, putting the folders in his bag and holding the books to make the load easier.

"Is that all I need?" Logan asked himself. He decided to check in with his teachers to make sure he wasn't missing anything before decided to leave. He made his way back down the hallway, not surprised to find himself the only one walking. The genius was usually the only one to stay after school, even though he didn't need the help. The sixteen year-old was in all AP classes and was getting A's in each one, so his classmates tended to wonder why he would stay when he didn't need to. In the end, no one bothered to figure out, so Logan didn't care. They could find out if they wanted, but his life wasn't much of an interesting one, so he understood why he was left alone.

Their high school was one that was split up into the different cliques, so to speak, and Logan was the one who didn't care where he was. He was smart, so he was placed at the bottom of their "food chain" with the "nerds", as they were called. The emos were next, and they just tended to stay with each other, then there were the drama buffs, the band geeks, and then the jocks. Yet, there was so much more that was left unsaid.

He heard footsteps coming in the opposite direction and he instantly threw himself into the closest supply closet, closing the door and looking in through the window. His breath caught in his throat as he saw James Diamond walking down the hall, running a hand through his chestnut brown hair, his hazel eyes flickering back and forth, a patent smirk on his face. Logan could see his muscles rippling beneath his tan skin, looking smug as always. Logan quickly tore his gaze away, pressing his back against the door, running a hand through his hair, trying to gather his thoughts.

Seventeen year-old James Diamond, with his stunning looks, had everyone waiting for his next move. James Diamond, the epitome of danger itself. James Diamond, who didn't fit so specifically into the high school "food chain" like the other students. He was the toughest kid in their school, the "bad boy", although he only looked like a pretty boy. That's what most people thought at first glance, and that's the first mistake they make. At first, they decide to mess with him, then they got the chance to see how he interacted with the ones who crossed him, and they all got to see the injuries of the ones he had the pleasure of teaching a lesson. It is at that point that they realize what he's capable of. By then, they've seen what he drives, they've seen the gang he spends his time with, they've seen his choice of weapons. They know he's a bad influence, so they can't help but want to stay away from him, along with being terrified of him all the same. Logan didn't know what made James so interesting to investigate. He was dangerous, but Logan didn't know why, and naturally, being him, he found the need to find out. He was close in his research, looking at juvenile records, anything that happened that would have been given him a record at all. Logan just had to find out what made the way he way, but he was afraid to know all the same...

_Stop obsessing Logan_, the genius thought to himself. _Get over it. _He looked out the window again, deciding whether or not it was safe for him to walk back out. He didn't want to get caught in the hallway with James alone. He didn't know what kind of mood James would be in, and he didn't want to do anything to anger him at all. Also, it wasn't like Logan was ever going to admit it, but he couldn't help but feel a type of attraction to the bad boy, although he knew the dangers of thinking such things. He couldn't help it however, and he found it was safe to say that he was in love with James Diamond. He made sure that no one ever found out about his secret dream of James Diamond actually caring for him as more than just someone to keep a careful eye on in case he crossed him. Logan never wanted that to happen, and he made sure to never do anything that would get James mad at him. He was always very careful, and he felt like that would help him in the long run. As he was overlooking his things, he felt himself bump into someone and he fell back on the ground.

"Shit," he muttered. "Oh fuck," he added as his books went flying out of his arms and hitting the ground beside him. His eyes went wide as he looked up at who he bumped into.

* * *

James Diamond made his way down the hall, running a hand through his hair as he looked around. He felt a pair of eyes watching at him and he could have chuckled, but instead kept the smug look on his face. He was confident, and he could look however the fuck he wanted. He made his way to his destination, slamming his hand on the locker in front of him, causing the kid at the locker to jump. The kid turned around and his eyes went wide.

"I'm in trouble," he said before James grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him against the closest locker, which was already shut.

"Jimmy, right?" James asked as the kid nodded. "Listen Jimmy, I've been very lenient in waiting for my payment. But I'm losing my patience."

"I-I understand, but-"

"But what?" James asked, slamming his hand against the locker again. "Do you know how many of my gang members I have to warn to stay away from you? I'm sick of waiting!"

"I-I need more time-"

"I've given you three weeks asshole! _Three_ fucking weeks! I never give anyone that much time! You have one more week. _A week._ Do you understand?" Jimmy nodded as his eyes were still wide in fear. "Now get out of my sight." James let him go and Jimmy slammed his locker shut before running, almost forgetting his backpack in his haste. James chuckled dryly before he felt someone bump into him, followed by a few faint curses. He was about to yell at the person who bumped him, but he felt all his anger fade away as he found himself staring down at a stunned Logan Mitchell. The genius's chocolate brown eyes were exceptionally wide as he looked up at James, his pale skin and spiky, dark brown hair contrasting against each other. His books were on the ground beside him, but it looked like he wasn't going to make an effort to pick them up since he appeared to be absolutely petrified. James, taking the initiative, bent down and picked up the genius's AP level textbooks, holding them with one arm while he pulled the stunned boy up with the other.

"I-I'm so sorry-" Logan began to say, fumbling over his words.

"Don't worry about it," James told him, handing him his textbooks. "It was an accident."

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"You can relax," James said. "I'm not mad." In truth, he had been mad slightly after his interaction with Jimmy, and was about to let all his anger out on him, but when he saw who it was, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The little genius had made him act in a different way than he usually would. He'd been keeping his eye on him, since he was the only one who hadn't shown any evidence of doing something that James wasn't prepared for. And there was _a lot_ of things that James was prepared for. It was safe to say that James had found Logan very interesting, and as bad as it sounded, he found it very amusing that he was the only one who could make the calm and collected Logan Mitchell jittery and freaked out. "Your name's Logan, right?"

"Y-yeah," Logan replied, surprised James knew his name. "Once again, I'm sorry James-"

"It's cool. You didn't mean to do it so that's all that matters. I think that we can put this little thing behind us."

Logan nodded and soon James was left in the hallway alone as Logan walked out of the doors. James made his way out of the building a few moments after the smaller brunette did, looking around and making sure he didn't leave anything. He was met with a crowd as soon as he stepped outside, but the focus wasn't on him. He heard fists coming in contact with skin, followed by the sound of a knife slicing through a shirt and the flesh beneath it. He would have left the scene alone if it wasn't for the sharp cry that stopped him, since he knew exactly who it belonged to.

"This better teach you a lesson on who to spend your time with geek," James heard the voice of one of his rookie gang members shout to the now injured teen. James felt his anger level spike upward once more as he pushed his way through the crowd, the others staring at him, unsure of what to do. James's eyes flooded with rage as he saw Logan's now unresponsive form on the ground, his books scattered around him, his face bruised and one large, bleeding cut across his chest. It didn't look deep, but James was still upset that he even got marked in the first place.

"What the fuck have you done?" James shouted to the rookie. The rookie turned with his knife facing James, but he instantly dropped it as he saw James standing in front of him, his eyes going wide as his mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words to say. "Well?"

"James, I-I-"

"You what?" James asked, stalking towards him. "Who the fuck gave you permission to do this? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"B-but-"

"But nothing!" James shouted, going over to him and punching him in the face, grabbing his arm before he fell, snapping it in half, the rookie crying out in pain. James shoved him to the ground, stepping on his chest. "You never do _anything_ without my permission! You got that?" The rookie nodded, his eyes still wide. "Do you all understand?" James asked, turning to face the others. The crowd all nodded, not wanting to get attacked by their leader. James picked up all the books and shoved them in his bag before throwing the bag over his shoulder. He then picked Logan up in his arms and walked over to his car, carefully placing Logan in the backseat before going around to the front, driving away from the school.

* * *

Logan's chocolate brown eyes flickered open as he groaned, instantly feeling a dull ache all over his body. He sat upright and looked around, his eyes going wide as he realized that he wasn't in his own home. He realized that he had no idea where he was. Panic rose through him as he started to walk around, trying to find any clues as to determine where he was. He looked and saw that his backpack and textbooks were on the floor beside the door, and he couldn't help but wonder how they got there. He walked around some more, stopping as he saw a full-sized mirror on the wall. He just noticed the bruises on his face and that he was shirtless and there was a large white bandage wrapped around his chest. He put his hand to it and felt a sharper ache go through him. He closed his eyes and shuddered as the memories of the fight overtook him. He put his hands to his hand as an act to calm himself as he remembered the crowd swarming around him, the gang member charging him with a knife, all the punches, the kicks, and the knife slicing through his shirt and cutting his chest. He dropped one hand from his head and put it on his chest, trying to regulate his breathing. His eyes snapped open and he jumped as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back against a bare muscled chest.

"I-I," Logan began, stumbling over his words as he tried to figure out what to say.

"What's the matter Logan? Caught off guard?"

Meekly, Logan nodded. "W-what are you doing?" he asked, unsure of what was happening.

"I brought you back here after that fight. I cleaned your cut and wrapped it up. I may not want to be a doctor, but I know how to clean a cut to prevent infection."

"W-why did he do it?"

"He must have seen me talking to you and he must of overreacted."

"W-why?"

"They tend to freak out when they see me hanging around others. Since they can't hurt me, they hurt the others as best they can. It's the same for all of them." James smirked and placed his lips by Logan's ear. "I know you've done research about me," he whispered.

"Y-you do?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, and I'm flattered that I'm a topic you've spent time researching about. I know who has access to my files, and I couldn't help but feel happy that someone I actually like has looked at them."

"Y-you like me?"

James chuckled and turned Logan so they were facing each other. "Why of course I do. There's just something about you. I don't know what, but I don't care."

"I don't-" Logan was cut off as James crushed their lips together, pulling Logan closer to him. The brainiac weaved a hand through James's hair, his other arm wrapping around his neck. After a moment, the two pulled away, James pressing his forehead against Logan's, their noses brushing.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't understand how you like me. I like you, but I never thought that you'd like me."

"You make me feel like a different person Logan. I like that feeling."

"Mind me asking where your shirt went?" Logan asked.

James laughed. "I threw it in the wash. Now, why don't we go and get you a shirt to wear?"

"Alright," Logan said with a chuckle, following James back up the stairs. 


End file.
